DBx SEASON II: Testament vs Reaper
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two reapers, one with a Bloodscythe, the other with Guns are about to deal their vengeance towards each other with a lust for blood! What kind of reaper will come out on top? A Converted Gear without a love, or a murderings Gunning Badass? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: JAPAN COLONY. 2188 As the gears were mobilizing to kill Japanese life, a Rogue entity was killing countless entities of mindless murder with mindless murder of their own. Their guns easily tore up swarms of gears. Testament, who was on a Reconnaissance mission in the Colony after finally leaving the Grove, found so many bodies, it's criminal. He believed such efficiency could only be done by Sol Badguy. But he was absolutely wrong. Sol was nowhere in sight. But nobody else could do as much damage... Then, a gun pointed at Testament. He turned to see the masked face of a complete monster, whose gender is not known to Testament. Testament's Raven was already cowering as Testament pulled out his Bloodscythe as his first, and only warning... Testament: Who are you? You are in no position to murder anymore lives. ???: ... Testament: Fine. You will regret not talking. Ready? Raven Familiar: (Caws) The masked entity then cocked both his guns as the fight began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Reaper fired his guns at Testament without thinking twice. Testament easily sliced each bullet without trying. Testament then summoned his EXE:Beast from behind the mysterious gunner. As it damaged them, Testament attempted a Dead Angle Attack, and sent the masked terrorist flying. As Testament was slicing, and impaling them, it soon recovered, and fired a round at him. This interrupted the combo... As Testament fell, such a monster was about to fire at him, but he set a webtrap that created a blood web that ensnared The Reaper. Testament then assaulted them with his scythe, and combined this with his Raven Familiar. Testament's Familiars overwhelmed Reaper- Until it killed one of them. That monster then absorbed its soul, and gained precious health. Testament then knew this is no ordinary Grim Reaper-esque figure... He then used Nightmare Circular to poison Reaper. As it got infected, Reaper fired a shot, but Testament counter moved the shot, and before he could poison Reaper, they did a Shadow Step, teleporting him beyond Testament's range. As Testament looked around, Reaper simply turned invisible via Wraith mode. Testament looked around more... Testament: This guy is crafty... Raven: (Caws) Testament: You. Seek him out. As his Raven split from the Blood User, he heard footsteps, and the Raven cawed, just as it got shot, revealing the Black clad monster. But Testament teleported behind The Reaper and Dead Angled it, preventing the Crow's Soul from being absorbed. As Reaper was sent into the air, Testament came at them, stabbing, impaling, and slashing. Testament: You fail as a Grim Reaper, fool... Reaper: You do too, yourself. A man's voice came from the assassin. Reaper removed his mask, and shot Testament in the face, but a Succubus appeared to sacrifice herself, but Testament blocked the attack as he activated INSTANT KILL Mode. He then immediately forced Reaper on a Bed as the Succubus tried to OHKO Reaper. POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW!!! Even though Testament thought he won, even the Succubus was killed by Reaper's Ultimate move: Death Blossom... The OHKO failed. Reaper got off the cushion, and as the poison curse persisted, he still resisted. Testament tried to use a Dead Angle Attack, but it got deflected. Reaper then shot at both hands, forcing Testament to let go of his Bloodscythe. Testament knew by this point he lost; EXE:Beast is useless, Reaper was adapting to his moves, and his weapon of choice was sent flying... Reaper: End of the line... Testament: I know... Reaper: Death walks among you, but... It also opposes you. For that, it ends right here, right now... Testament: Kill me then. Dizzy is just fine with the Traitor King Ky Kiske anyway... Reaper: Well... I'm finally happy you already served your purpose on this Earth. Well done. Reaper then clapped his hands as he was about to pull the triggers Reaper: I don't think you need to say anything else, so I'll just say I'm glad we had this fight. But... DIE! DIE! DIE! Reaper then looked at his corpse as he absorbed its soul. Reaper: Well, at least you made this fight have meaning... I'll congratulate you for that... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OH... MY... GOOOOOOD! SHAO KAHN? ARE YOU WATCH THIS?! THE WINNER IS REAPER! Testament is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Reaper is from OVERWATCH, owned by BLIZZARD. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Fighting Game vs Shooter Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts